bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tashak, Kura and Darra
RPG D6 Stats Kura Tashak Type: Rebel Infiltration Operative DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D, Firearms 6D, Melee Combat 8D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Intimidation 4D, Languages 3D+2, Streetwise 4D, Survival 4D+2, Tactics 4D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Jet Pack Operation 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 4D PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D, Hide 4D+1, Search 4D+1, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2, Stamina 4D, (S)Brawling: K’tara Martial Arts 6D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Demolitions 3D+1, First Aid 3D, Security 4D+1 Special Abilities: Camouflage: Togruta characters possess colorful skin patterns which help them blend in with natural surroundings (much like the stripes of a tiger). This provides them with a +2 pip bonus to hide skill checks. Spatial Awareness: Using a form of passive echolocation, Togruta can sense their surroundings. If unable to see, a Togruta character can attempt a Moderate search skill check. Success allows the Togruta to perceive incoming attacks and react accordingly by making defensive rolls. K’tara Martial Arts: K’tara martial artists may use their Brawling: K’tara Martial Arts skill in place of Willpower for any Willpower skill rolls. Maneuvers: disarm, elbow smash, falling roll, foot sweep, headbutt, instant stun, multiple kicks, reversal, roundhouse kick, shoulder charge, weapon block. Story Factors: Believed to be Venomous: Although they are not poisonous, it is a common misconception by other species that Togruta are venomous. Group Oriented: Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. When working as part of a team to accomplish a goal, Togruta characters are twice as effective as normal characters, they contribute a +2 pip bonus instead of a +1 pip bonus when aiding in a combined action. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Alliance/Czerka Arms SH-9 slugthrowing pistol (3D+2, 3-10/30/60, ammo: 10, silenced slugthrower makes very little noise, adding only +1 to opponent’s search), Vibrodagger (STR+2D, Moderate), Multi-weapon (dagger: STR+1D+2, cosh: STR+1D, slice wire: STR+2D), Shadowsuit (+2D to sneak), Snooper googles (+1D search in low light). Darra Tashak Type: Rebel Infiltration Operative DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D, Firearms 6D, Melee Combat 8D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Intimidation 4D, Languages 4D+2, Streetwise 4D, Survival 4D+2, Tactics 3D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Jet Pack Operation 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 4D PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D, Hide 4D+1, Search 4D+1, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2, Stamina 4D, (S)Brawling: K’tara Martial Arts 6D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Demolitions 4D+1, First Aid 3D, Security 3D+1 Special Abilities: Camouflage: Togruta characters possess colorful skin patterns which help them blend in with natural surroundings (much like the stripes of a tiger). This provides them with a +2 pip bonus to hide skill checks. Spatial Awareness: Using a form of passive echolocation, Togruta can sense their surroundings. If unable to see, a Togruta character can attempt a Moderate search skill check. Success allows the Togruta to perceive incoming attacks and react accordingly by making defensive rolls. K’tara Martial Arts: K’tara martial artists may use their Brawling: K’tara Martial Arts skill in place of Willpower for any Willpower skill rolls. Maneuvers: disarm, elbow smash, falling roll, foot sweep, headbutt, instant stun, multiple kicks, reversal, roundhouse kick, shoulder charge, weapon block. Story Factors: Believed to be Venomous: Although they are not poisonous, it is a common misconception by other species that Togruta are venomous. Group Oriented: Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. When working as part of a team to accomplish a goal, Togruta characters are twice as effective as normal characters, they contribute a +2 pip bonus instead of a +1 pip bonus when aiding in a combined action. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Alliance/Czerka Arms SH-9 slugthrowing pistol (3D+2, 3-10/30/60, ammo: 10, silenced slugthrower makes very little noise, adding only +1 to opponent’s search), Vibrodagger (STR+2D, Moderate), Multi-weapon (dagger: STR+1D+2, cosh: STR+1D, slice wire: STR+2D), Shadowsuit (+2D to sneak), Snooper googles (+1D search in low light). Behind the Scenes The picture of the twins by ReverendStrone as well as FrobiWan Kenobi and Nazgul's Net Guide to Rebel and New Republic Special Forces helped inspire my version of the twins and the Manchi Rebel Cell. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Manchi Rebel Cell Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters